


[Fanvid] Waiting for a Girl Like You

by sbisque



Category: The Wings of a Dove (1997)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:18:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2097159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbisque/pseuds/sbisque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The video is from Merton's POV and how he feels about Kate Croy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanvid] Waiting for a Girl Like You

**Author's Note:**

> This 1997 film features one of my favorite actors: Linus Roache who plays journalist Merton Densher. Special shout out to another vidder, Nancy H. over on YT who first used this song for the same film and who without I'd have never thought to use it as well. I rated this mature for a nude scene between Merton and Kate - though no private parts are actually shown.

[Waiting for a Girl Like You (a The Wings of a Dove fan vid)](http://vimeo.com/91526423) from [strawberrybisque](http://vimeo.com/strawberrybisque) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
